fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Trap Team is a Action RPG developed by Nintendo and published in ??/??/??. Plot The game begins with Mario and Luigi in E. Gadd's lab. They have been invited over to help him do something (it's implied to be moving his couch). After Gadd takes them on a tour of the place, he shows them the Ghost Containment room, where he keeps the Ghosts he's caught. Right after he says that, King Boo suddenly breaks in and attacks the Mario Bros. After a tutorial fight, the Bros defeat King Boo. Gadd then introduces them to a new device he made: the Trap Card. It's made to capture any Bad Guy, and uses King Boo as an example by sucking him in. He then deposits the villain into the Ghost Containment room. Before the Bros could leave, however, they heard the Princess cry for help. They ran outside to see Peach tied up inside of a Koopa Clown Car, which a hooded figure was driving. He told them that Anarchy is coming and then flys off. E. Gadd thinks that it was Bowser inside of it (who else?) and gives Mario 5 Trap Cards to use. With that, the hero's head out to Bowser's Castle. When they arive, they had to bribe the guard to let them in via giving him a couple of coins. After they get in they fought the Koopalings Roy, Iggy and Ludwig, free'd a few Toads, and snuck into Bowser's Throne Room before finally reaching Bowser. Bowser, for a second, was suprised that the Mario Bros arived on his "day off" but attacks them anyways. Of course, Mario and Luigi win. After questoning Bowser, he clames that he had no idea what they where talking about and that it was his day off. He then mentions that someone DID steal the Koopa Clown Car earlier that day. Suddenly, the Hooded man in the Clown Car flew through the wall, and started telling the three that anarchy was coming. After that he throws a odd pad onto the floor, which summoned Midbus. Mario and Luigi where about to fight when Bowser told them that this guy was his. Bowser then proceeds to fight Midbus. Bowser beats up Midbus and threatens the Hooded Figure that if he doesn't leave, he would "punch him to Kingdom Come." The Hooded Figure flees out of panic. Mario and Luigi go to run after him, but not before Bowser tells them to give him a call if they needed a hand. The plumbers nod and run to the location the Hooded man flew off to. They finally track him in Bob-omb Battlefield. Once again the Pink Bob-ombs and Black Bob-ombs are fighting a war, so the Bros decide to try and stop it. They climb to the top of Bob-omb Mountain and face King Bob-omb, who tells the Hero's that this war was between him and them, so they better bug off. After fighting and defeating the Evil King, however, the Hooded Man appered again. This time, he hoped off of he Clown Car and fought the Bros himself. Gameplay The game plays like a normal M&L game: you control both Mario and Luigi as you attack, avoid, and counter enemies. Like past games in the series, you can avoid enemy attacks and counter. There are also Bro Attacks and items, like past games. There is a new mechanic, however: the Trap Cards. Using the Trap Cards can "capture" enemies and be used later for two different reasons: * Using them in-battle to summon enemies to attack for you. * Give to E. Gadds "Baddie Containment Room" to use later. Much like Pokemon, the enemy you want to catch must be on low health. If not, then there is little chance it will work. If it does, you can only use it once per battle. Finally, you can hold up to 5 Trap Cards at a time, empty or not. Also, you cannot capture most Bosses, though some are exceptions. There are also some battles you must fight as Bowser. He plays like he does in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, only he cannot inhale people. Characters Items TBA Enemies/Bosses Enemies Bosses Note: Bosses with (*) next to there name is fought as Bowser. Optional Bosses/EX Bosses TBA Bro Attacks TBA Locations TBA Side-Quests TBA Trivia TBA Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:The Gold Division Games